Will The Conquerer
by ImGarLogan
Summary: Will is an ordinary teen with abusive parents. In a chemical spill, Will somehow ends up in Jump City, and was rescued by the Titans! How did he get here, and why? RavenXWillXStarfire Warning: may contain lemon. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first story, so no flames please. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

**"Will, get your ass out of bed before I make you get out damnit" A man of about 40 slammed open the door and kicked Will's bed until he fell out and slammed his head on the wood floor. "Get up now. Theres school today AND I WILL NOW DRIVE YOU THERE, OKAY!"**

**"Fuck, I'm up!" Will said, rubbing his head which was in pain. "Alright. You have 20 minutes. I want you down in 5 to make us breakfest. Get to it." Will's father demanded. Then he walked out the door and slammed it shut.**

**Will grumbled as he got up and got dressed. He put on some black-jeans and then cursed his morning erection. He put on a blue t-shirt. Will had messy blonde hair and had brown eyes. He had a pretty nice tan and a good body, considering that his father made him do all the work around the house. He was about '6"9' and was 16 years old. He was an only child, so his father never stopped abusing him to do things.**

**Will brushed his teeth then went down the stairs to meet his mother, who never said anything to him, and his father was reading the paper. "Your late." His father said. "Fuck off and go screw your bitch." Will retorted.**

**Will's father slammed his paper down on the table, "What did you say?" He said, rising his voice, Will's mother just cowered behind her husband. "You heard me, now I'm getting out of here before you reach the sun's temperature. Later asswipes." Will smiled, quickly grabbing his backpack and running out the door.**

**He slowed his running once he reached the bus stop. Luckily, he left in time. The bus had just arrived, he got on the bus and sat down to his girlfriend. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey babe." He grinned. "Hey Will, I have some bad news." She said, Will frowned. "What did your mom say Sam?" Will asked. A few weeks ago, they took their relationship to another level and she got pregnant. Just last night, she told her mom, AND Will.**

**Will had taken it rather well, and knew he shouldn't tell his parents. He'd be so screwed. His father would beat him until he was tender enough to eat. "Actually, she said that we should, ugh, get married." Sam frowned. "Ugh, but were only 16!" "I know, we are so not ready!" "Yeah, you have money, can't you just rid of it?" "Actually," Sam sighed, "I actually want it." Will stood up, "Well I don't want to be apart of the babies life. I have to much ahead of me! After high school I'm heading west to San Diego. Sorry, I have too much ahead of me!" Will said, moving to another seat.**

**"FINE! I'LL HAVE THIS BABY AND DIE WITH IT TOO!" Sam screamed. Everyone in the bus looked at Will and Sam and gasped. "Uh, its not mine." Will quickly said. **

**Once at school, Will went through 5 classes without much care. Last he had for the day, was science. He liked this class because all his friends were in there, and all they did was goof around all period. **

**"EH! Will mah man! Sup' dawg?" Mike sprung up when Will entered the class. "Hey Mike, Hey Al, Dr. Kirk, sup guys?" Will smiled. "Pretty sweet, heard you broke up with Sam cause she cheated on you and got pregnant." Al said. "Yeah, I still can't believe it. Hey Dr. Kirk, whats up with today, man?" Will asked. Kirk looked up from what he was doing. "I'm combining two chemical fluids that are highly unstable, do you mind?" Kirk grumbled. **

**"Sorry dude, but could you get a jump on our project, its due next week." Will smiled. "So anyways guys, hows Lindsey and Becca?" "Pretty good, Bec and I got some last night." Mike grinned. "Oh yeah, thats cool dude." Will smiled. "Yeah, Linds and I are going out tonight." Al smiled. "Cool cool, maybe you'll get some tonight, man." Mike assured. **

**"Maybe." Al said.**

**"So Dr. Kirk, how's your bitch?" Will asked, and Kirk jumped up, "Ashley IS NOT MY BITCH!" Kirk shrieked. "Stop making fun of me and leave me alone!" Kirk then threw the tube full of chemicals at Will, which quickly spread around his body.**

**Will screamed, as the teacher got up and ran over to him. "Will! Will? Are you okay?" The teacher shrieked. Will didn't answer. For some reason or another, he didn't feel pain, a strange tingling sensation went throughout his body. He felt it in his crotch, which made him feel wierd and tingly and then he fainted because of the heat overcoming him.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Will opened his eyes, when he did, he noticed that he was in a white room. He looked around. It had a window and a Tv in it. He was lying in a bed and he had his shirt with his jeans still on, he soon remembered the chemical spray and jumped up over to the mirror. He gasped at what he saw. He now had long brown hair and greenish blue eyes. He had more muscle then he did before, and he had a goatee on his chin. He looked-different.**

**He screamed. The nurse ran into the room. "Are you alright?" "WHERE THE HELL AM I!" Will yelled.**

**"Y-your in the Jump City hospital..." The nurse said slowly. "You were found lying on the ground or something and taken here..." The nurse finished. Will was shocked. "J-Jump city?" _but thats impossible! Jump City is some stupid city in the Teen Titans tv show that my cousin always watches!_ Will thought. "Why was I taken here and not left there?" Will asked.**

**"Well, you were found by the Teen Titans and-"**

**"The Teen Titans! Well, thats just crazy!" Will said. The nurse nodded. "I'll call them and tell them that your alive and well. Its a surprise you were only out a few hours!" The nurse said. "You were covered in xenothium and was considered to be out for months!" The nurse laughed and left the room.**

**Will sighed, he couldn't believe it. He was in some dumb Tv show, but how did he get here? Will just sat down in the chair and sighed. For what seemed like forever, someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Will mumbled, and then the door opened revealing a green changeling, a girl with purple hair, a tall pretty red-head, a short kid with jet black hair, and a cyborg.**

**It was very akward, but Will, being as outgoing as he is, introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Will, I'm from New York City, I'm 16, and uh, thanks for saving me."**

**The boy with black hair nodded, "No problem, it's what we do. As you may know, we are the titans." The boy pointed to the people as he talked, "I'm Robin, thats Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven." Will nodded to all of them. "How did you get covered in such dangerous chemicals?" Cyborg asked.**

**Will shrugged, then realizing that was not a good answer, lied and said, "Well, me and my buddies were walking around and some kid whom I didn't catch threw something at us and exploded, just hitting me and no one else. I guess my friends ran off scared."**

**Robin nodded, "Well tell us where you live and we'll be sure to get you back there safetly." Will frowned. "We'll, I've kinda been on the run from where I lived, my parents aren't really, ya know, nice."**

**Raven nodded, "I know how that feels." Will laughed. "Well, maybe you could stay with us for the day's rest?" Starfire suggested, with big baby eyes at Robin." "Alright." Robin smiled. "How about it, uh, Will?" Beast Boy asked. "Sounds good to me." Smiled Will. Even though he hated the Tv show, they seemed pretty cool.**

Hoped you liked my story...If you didn't please review none-the-less! I'm really proud of this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, chapter 2, lets get at it! Warning: Lemon

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Will searched the whole tower, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find the bathroom. He opened the door to the infirmary, Nope. Then the garage, Wrong. Next Starfire's room, good thing she wasn't in there. He sighed and then opened the door to the common room. He just gave up.**

**The titans turned around. "Hey guys." Will said. Robin nodded, Beast Boy gave a thumbs up, Cyborg smiled, Starfire blushed and Raven completely ignored him. "Hey Will, guess what!" Beast Boy grinned. Raven rolled her eyes. "What is it, dude?" Will asked.**

**"We're gonna have a party, and we wish for you to join us!" Starfire smiled. Robin nodded. "It's our day off, wann come?" He said. Will shrugged. "Sure." He said. "Wonderous!" Starfire beamed, Raven, again, rolled her eyes. "Come on, Raven, you should party with us." Beast Boy said, Raven declined. "Please! It would make _Will_ happy!" Beast Boy said, pointing to Will, who waved. Raven turned bright red. "Well...Okay, just this once." Raven said, and Beast Boy grinned. "Ahah! So you DO like him! I heard you and Star talking last night and-" "You were the one doing the evening drops!" Starfire yelled. Raven grumbled angrily.**

**Will giggled slightly, which caught Raven's attention, who blushed even more. Then, a light-bulb broke on top of Will's head, and he shook the broken glass off his hair. "What was that?" He said. "It's Raven's powers." Cyborg said, "If Raven shows emotion, something breaks or explodes." Will comented, "Well that's gotta suck monkeys." Everyone laughed.**

**The Party...**

**'Everything is going according to plan...' Thought Beast Boy, who spiked the punch and laughed evilly as he did so. His plan was to get all the girls drunk, and convince them to make out. It was full proof. He and Cyborg were in on it, and they just had to give the girls some punch.**

**Cyborg walked up to Starfire. "Here Starfire, do you want some punch?" He asked, trying to not laugh. "Oh, no thank you friend." Starfire smiled. "Will has given me one and I am now not thethirsty." Cyborg grunted, both girls were hanging aroundWill and he didn't know why.**

**"Well. How about you, Raven?" Cyborg asked again, hoping that maybe just one drunk girlwould be enough. "Sure." Raven said, taking the cup and drinking it. "It taste like vodka...Did you spike it?" She asked annoyed. Cyborg shook his head and Raven bought it.**

**Cyborg turned around and walked away to Beast Boy. "Rae took it, man." Cyborg smiled, and Beast Boy nodded. "And Starfire?" "Nah, she wasn't thirsty, but maybe a little later." "Want some spiked punch?" "Sure." And Cyborg took a sip.**

**A few hours later.**

**The only people not drunk at the party were Will, Starfire, and Robin. Starfire and Robin eventually noticed this, and quickly exited the room. Of course, Will didn't know. Eventually Beast Boy and Cyborg passed out, and the other people there all left, just leaving Raven and Will. Raven had at least 8 or 9 nine cups of punch, and she was drunker than a lonely truck-driver.**

**"So, Raven." Will said, getting off the subject of tampons and how Raven said her period was like. "We should probably take Cy and BB home and get some rest too." Raven smiled. "Yeah we should, we can high-jack Cyborgie's car.." Raven said, walking surprisingly normal over to Beast Boy and Cyborg and picking them up with her powers. Will smiled. "If its still there." He teased.**

**They walked out of the club and into Cyborg's car. Everyone was silent except for Raven, who kept talking about how immature Beast Boy is, and flriting with Will, who only nodded and said few things like 'yes' and 'no'.**

**Finally, the arrived home, Will parked the T-car and he and Raven dropped Beast Boy and Cyborg offin their rooms, and then went their seperate ways to their own rooms. Will luckily found his room that he was borrowing and found that there was a bathroom there. He immedietly took a shower and jumped into bed. He was naked, because all his clothes were dirty, he'd wash them tomorrow.**

**Will was almost asleep, when something jumped on top of him making his eyes jerk open. There- on top of him was Raven, smiling seducively. "Hey Rae, why are you in my room?" He asked, slightly nervous that he was naked. Then he realized that she was still drunk. He tensed up and Raven removed the blanket from his chest and stomach, and started feeling his abs, which made him blush...It tickled.**

**Then Will noticed something- Raven was completely naked. He could hardly tell, but her breast stood out just enough so that he could see it, but thats all he could see (considering that they were right in front of his face). Will smiled and started licking one, which made Raven moan a little. He smiled, and then put hishand on the other one, teasing it and still licking the other one. He immedietly got an erection. And it was hitting Raven's thigh, was made her smiled.**

**Will then slowly moved Raven below him, still teasing her nipples, and then started kissing her body as he slowly made his was to his destination. When he made it there, he started licking it and she moaned some more. He enjoyed it and started licked faster and got more into it. She moaned again, louder, and then she wet herself.**

**Her hands ran through his hair as he licked and licked and licked, making him want her. He stopped moved his head up to her face and stared at her indigo eyes and ran his fingers through her hair. I...I love yyou." Raven managed to say between breaths. Will smiled. "You complete me...I want you inside me." She begged, obviously horny, but she didn't sound drunk, but Will could have cared less.**

**He nodded and then put his penis inside her and then felt a barrier. He knew what he had to do. He began to move back and forth until it broke and she screamed in pain, and he stopped until she was ready for him to do it some more. He eventually started moaning, and Raven was hard to pleasure, but Will kept it in until Raven went, and when she did, he let it all go into her, and then he collapsed on top of her, them both gasping.**

**Then Raven moved her head toward his neck, and bit into him. Will felt a pain in his neck a groaned, but soon he liked it. When she removed herself she whispered into his ear, "And now your all mine forever." And then he fainted, a pain now forming all around his body.**

Well what did you think? My first lemon, I hope you liked it. Pleas review, thanks to all who reviewed last chapter


End file.
